


Shattered

by artisticBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Piano, Playing, Sadstuck, Shattered - Freeform, Singing, Trading Yesterday, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic uploaded! It kinda qualifies as Sadstuck, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic uploaded! It kinda qualifies as Sadstuck, but I hope you enjoy!

You were just about to shout his name, when you looked into the open piano room, that you and John had let built into the house. He was sitting there by the piano, and when you looked through the door, that was left ajar, he started playing softly. His fingers moved swiftly over the keys, a song you haven't heard before.  
It appeared he hadn't noticed you, and you even took of your shades to watch him, without the lenses dimming everything down.  
You were struck by shock when he started singing.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_  
 _Fall into your sunlight_  
 _The future's open wide, beyond believing_  
 _To know why hope dies_

Oh shit, you think, you didn't know John could sing.  
Especially that he could sing this well. Every note was perfect, totally in sync with his playing, even the sad undertone in his voice...

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_  
 _Suspended in a compromise_  
 _The silence of this sound is soon to follow_  
 _Somehow sundows_  
 _And finding answers_  
 _Is forgetting all of the questions we call home_  
 _Passing the graves of the unknown_

You sit down outside of the door, leaning your back against the wall, closing your eyes and just listen.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
 _Illusions of the sunlight_  
 _And the reflection a lie will keep me waiting_  
 _Love gone for so long_  
 _This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_  
 _Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_  
 _And I can't understand  
 _Why my heart is so broken  
 _Rejecting your love__ _

_Without love gone wrong_  
 _Lifeless words, carry on_  
 _But I know, all I know_  
 _Is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start_  
 _Take me home to my heart_  
 _Let me go, and I will run_  
 _I will not be silent_  
 _Wasted years, wasted gain_  
 _All is lost, hope remains_  
 _And this war's not over_  
 _There's a light, there's the sun_  
 _Taking all shattered ones_  
 _To the place we belong_  
 _And his love will conque--_

It's like you wake up from a long sleep when you hear him stop singing abruptly, slam down on the keys creating a horrible dissonance, and you hear him sniff.  
You look into the room, seeing him in tears. You don't say anything, you don't ask him what's wrong, you are pretty sure you already know. You walk over to him, stand behind him and you hug him gently. He immediately lean into you, letting his hands grip at your arms. You make a few shooshing sounds, and you sit down beside him on the stool, not releasing him once.  
 _”I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. You can looks it up on youtube, it's easy to find. Or even Spotify.


End file.
